


Welcoming Vechs

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Suggested Orgy, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs joins the server, Zisteau has a surprise for him, as does the rest of the server.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Vechs

Vechs hadn't really thought about joining the server much. He had usually been too busy with his building and giving of gifts to people to think about joining a survival world. Zisteau had asked him to consider awhile ago, and while at the time he had declined because of other commitments, the idea had stayed at the back of his head. So when the opportunity arouse a second time, he accepted.

He thought he knew what to expect from Zisteau upon joining, but he wasn't quite sure of everyone else. He was a bit worried about being murdered a few dozen _million_ times, but death wasn't that bad, it would just be tedious after the first five or so kills.

This was not what he was expecting at all. Zisteau was waiting for him when he entered the server, which seemed normal enough.

“Hey Vechs. So good to see you made it safely. Everyone's waiting, come on.” Zisteau said drolly, offering his hand to Vechs.

Taking Zisteau's hand, they started to walk towards the village. “Er, everyone, Zisteau? Are you sure you don't mean like...just a few people?”

Zisteau grinned, his eyes filled with mischief _ffffffffffffuuuu_ “Oh no, I mean everyone. Or nearly everyone. They've just been dying to see you, Vechs. Such a popular guy.” Vechs started to whimper slightly, which just caused Zisteau to grin more.

Standing in front of the arena was approximately half of the server, maybe a few more. “That's not everyone, Zisteau!” Vechs said, sound quite indignant. “That's quite a few less then everyone...” Vechs trailed off as they got closer to the crowd.

_That's not the look of a bunch of people wanting to kill someone. That's the look of a group of people with a devious plan. Gleep._

“Zisteau...?” Vechs said, worried. He turned towards Zisteau who just grinned at him and dragged him towards the group.

Guude stepped forward, a grin plastered on his face. “Hey there guy. Was wondering if you were going to chicken out. Wasn't sure if Zisteau told you anything...” Zisteau continued to hold onto Vechs, before replying to Guude. “I didn't tell him anything. Do you think he'd show up if I had?” Guude pondered Vechs calmly. “Maaaybe? Might be into this sort of thing.”

“Wh...what?” Vechs said, staring at Zisteau and Guude. _What on earth have I gotten myself into...no Vechs. You're smart. You'll think your way out of it._

BDoubleO stepped forward and stood next to Guude, leaning against him as he smirked at Vechs. “You didn't think we'd just let you on with no hassle, did you? I mean, after all you did to us...” Vechs tried to inch behind Zisteau. “Hey, I got you guys together! That should count for something, shouldn't it?” Vechs said, whining slightly.

Zisteau pulled Vechs until Vechs was standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Vechs, resting his snout on top of Vechs's head. “Relax Vechs.” Vechs sighed and closed his eyes. “Well, if you lot are going to kill me, please do it quickly. There's a lot of you and not so much daylight left.”

A low laugh rippled through the crowd, causing Vechs to open his eyes.

Guude was giggling as he looked at Vechs. “Oh no guy. We aren't going to kill you. That's just silly. Why kill you when we can tease you for awhile?”

Vechs blushed suddenly, his mouth agape. “What? What did you tell them, Zisteau?” Vechs tried to turn around to look at Zisteau, but Zisteau held Vechs in place.

Vechs could hear Zisteau smirking as he said, “Oh, just this, and that, and exactly what to do to make you squirm, of course. I did tell you if you joined that my gift to you would be...different, didn't I? Now, people are waiting for you.” _Oh gods Zisteau_ Zisteau said before releasing Vechs, pushing him towards Guude and BDoubleO. The two of them caught Vechs, pulling him towards the group, despite Vechs protestations. His protestations faded away, replaced with whining and begging. _Fuck Zisteau, telling them everything. Fuck fuck hnnng..._

He couldn't say he didn't enjoy being the centre of attention though.


End file.
